Diary Of Bakura
by Icepool123
Summary: Bakura is given the chance to write down his life before his soul is eaten by Ammut. This is the story of his life written in his own words. Learn what really happened to the orphan Akefia after his family was sacrificed to make the millennium items. Rated for bloodshed and character death.
1. Page One

**Icepool: This just... Had to be written by someone. Most of it is filler and made up, but a bit is what Bakura went through. I personally believe he had not a choice in his wrong doings, so I present.. **

Diary of Akefia Bakura

**I** **own nothing**

There's a time, a place, a face, when you realize... I ruined everything.

The world is not the same anymore. True evil is not a village where you fear being robbed. Nor is it petty crimes performed by hungry people. A slap on the wrist, a day in the dungeons should be the punishment.

Not what I bear witness to.

That night, I learned the true meaning of evil. At twelve harvests old, I saw every nightmare come to mind put together in one horrific scene. Everything I remember, I will write down in my final testament. Maybe the Gods will have mercy on my soul.

_Ra began his climb in the sky over the sand dunes of Egypt, but the residents of one village were already awake and beginning their morning routines. In the village of Kul Elna, there was one family who was always up just before Ra came over the eastern sand dunes. A mother and her two children. _My family.

"_Akefia! Wake up! Wake up you lazy bum!" my sister, perhaps she was eight years old, said as she tried to shake me awake. _Sometimes I forget my name. I wonder if that is bad.

"_Mmmm…leave me alone, Akila!" I huffed, trying to catch the remnents of my fading dream. _

"_We have to go to the city today! Remember? We have to trade and sell stuff today!" she reminded me. _

_With a groan, I rolled over and fixed a glare on her after brushing my white hair out of my eyes, "I know that! I just don't see why we can't get money like everyone else around here does." _

"_You know Mewet never supported those ways!"_

"_Humph."_

"_Now GET UP!" _She always was a little bossy. No wonder I loved her to death.

"_Alright, alright! I'm up!"I sat up and rubbed my eyes as my sister skipped off to help our mother with the donkey. I looked around my small home. Everything seemed in place. _As the 'man' of our family, I at least tried to keep up with things. _With a yawn, I stood from the bed of piled mats and blankets._

"_AKEFIA!"_

"_I'M COMING!" I yelled back to my sister. "Gods that girl is impatient." I then raced outside and went behind the mud-brick house to the smaller shed like building that housed a donkey and goat. When I reached it, I found my mother and sister tying packs to the donkey's back. _

"_There you are. Akila says you were sleeping still," my mother, Masika, said._

"_I was, but then Li woke me up." _Hehe, I had almost forgotten my nickname for sis. Sorry about that.

_My mother laughed, "Because I told her to. You need to stop sleeping until high noon!"_

"_But Mewet!"_

"_No buts! Now go get the sack of clothes by the door and bring it out here."_

_The donkey made a grunting noise as though it wasn't happy about the prospect of more to carry. The goat made a 'meeeeheheheheh!' sound almost like it was laughing. Akila giggled at the two animals. _

_I rolled my eyes and left the building again and went to fetch what Mewet had asked of me. As I hauled the sack over my shoulder and went back to mother and sister, I couldn't help but notice an ominous feeling in my heart. It was as if something unspeakibly horrible was about to happen. _

_Akila noticed this immediately, she always seemed to be able to read me like a book, "What's bothering you Akefia?"_

_I shook my head,"Nothing, I think I'm just still tired."_

_Akila gave me a doubtful look but shrugged, sensing I didn't want to say any more. _

_I pushed the feeling aside and smiled a bit. We were going to city, and despite not wanting to get out of bed earlier, I enjoyed going to the market and seeing all that there was. Not to mention the sight of the palace standing grandly at the center of the city._

_Soon, the three of us had left the village and had begun our ten-mile trek across the desert. We made this journey once a month so it was no big deal. We always followed the Nile toward the city. That day, it was extremely hot, even for Kemet._

"_Can we go swimming, Mewet?" I asked. With a nod from Mewet, I raced off to the water. At the edge, I stripped off my clothing before wading into the water. I couldn't actually swim, but I loved to wade in the cool water._

_Masika and Akila had stopped and sat a bit away from the shoreline to wait for me. _Gods they must have loved me.

"_Come on Li!" I called to my sister._

_Akila shook her head, "No, I'm fine."_

_I sighed. Akila was deathly afraid of water. She had a bad experience with swimming when she was four years old. She had fallen in the Nile and nearly drowned, not to mention there had been crocodiles in that particular section of the Nile. _

_After around twenty minutes, I got out of the water and pulled my clothes back on. The scorching sun was already beginning to dry me off. I made my way back to my family and we started off walking again. By noon, we could see the outskirts of the city and the huge palace of the pharaoh standing magnificently in the midst of the sprawling city._

_I looked around excitedly as we ventured into the city and to the marketplace. There were carts and stores selling anything and everything from clothes to goats, fruit to jewelry. And at the end of the long street were the palace gates, and just beyond that, the grandeur of the palace itself! My eyes sparkled as I thought of what it would be like to even enter such a place. Riches and treasures everywhere, servants, feasts fit for a king, power to do whatever desired! _

_My daydream was ruined by an "Akefia!"_

_I spun around at the sound of my name and grinned at the sight of my friend, Manu. _Come to think of it.. That Marik character reminds me of him. Weird.

"_Manu!"_

"_I was wondering when I'd next see you!" the slightly younger boy had platinum blond hair and eyes much like mine._

_I heard Momma sigh and I'm pretty sure she sent a silent prayer to the gods that we wouldn't get in trouble that only saw each other once a month, but we were close as brothers and were ALWAYS getting into trouble when we were together. _It was a sign! Note to self: don't chuckle out loud when your soul is about to be eaten, gods stare at you strangely.

"_Mewet can I-" I started._

"_Yes, yes. Just don't get in trouble this time!" Mewet called, but alas, it was too late. Both of us had run of at the first 'yes'. _

"_So, what do you want to do today, Akefia?"_

"_Hmm…what is there new to do?Or are we going to have to be creative?" I answered with my classic mischievous smirk._

"_Well…one of the vendors has just started selling these cakes that I've been dying to try!" Manu said, grinning._

_The thought of cakes made my mouth water."Let's go for it!" _

_We then slipped into an alleyway and snuck behind the shops to a vendor's cart that was stacked with different fruits and cakes. Manu began to slink forward, but I stopped him and whispered, "Wait. Remember what happened last time?" _That is not even worth mentioning...

_Manu pouted and sat back as I crept forward like a lizard, silent and undetected. _I remember that I watched them and practiced walking like them because I thought they were neat. _I reached a hand out slowly toward the stack of cakes. What I didn't notice is that Manu's eye had been caught by a pair of wrist cuffs in the vendor's cart next to the one we had originally targeted._

_Manu had grabbed the cuffs and was lightly backing away, so far unnoticed, until he tripped on crate and fell backwards, right into me who in turn fell straight in the cart I had been trying to rob. _Anubis gave me a look. Yes it was wrong, but those cakes looked delicious. Stop reading over my shoulder. _We tumbled hard into the cart, sending it rolling down the street. _

_The vendor began yelling curses at us as he snatched up a knife and came at us. _Come to think of it, we were hilarious trouble makers.

_We both leaped to our feet and dashed off down the street, zigzagging between people, animals, and carts, the vendor hot on our heels._

"_Manu! Follow me!" I yelled over the noise of animals and people crying out in surprise as we zoomed by. Manu just nodded._

_I glanced behind me, judging how much time we had before his looking back and forth down the street. There! I grabbed Manu's wrist and pulled him into a shop and toward a ladder at the back of the store. We climbed like monkeys up the wooden ladder and came out on the roof of the building. We ran to edge, hearing at least three men coming up behind us. Manu had put on the wristcuffs he had snatched because he had nearly lost them in our haste to get away. I kept running right for the edge of the building._

"_What are you thinking?"Manu screeched._

"_Of escaping those fat lugs!"I yelled back before leaping straight out over the edge of the roof and across the seven-foot gap between that building and the next's roofs. _I admit, I was a gusty one. Bravery and foolishness overlap a lot in my point of view.

_Manu stopped short at the edge, "I am not jumping!"_

"_You will if you want to live!" I shouted and pointed behind him._

_Manu glances back and squeaked. Three very large men with knives were coming straight for him. The blond ducked a swing and zipped around the men, using his smaller size to his advantage. He circled around to the other side of the long roof. As he had hoped, the three men turned and came for him again. Once again, Manu dodged their attacks. He then dove between the center man's legs, rolled and came up behind the men and ran for the other end of the roof. He jumped, cringing as he did so, but to his surprise, made it to the other side._

_I smirked, "Nice moves, Blondie."_

"_Thanks." _We were a good team. I still say that with much affection.

_We then jumped from roof to roof for a while, leaving the shouts of the vendors behind. After reaching a safe distance, we climbed down the side of another building and hid in the corner of an alleyway. _

"_Nice job nicking those cuffs. Though I think you could've looked where you were going."_

"_Hehe… Sorry."_

"_It's fine. Plus, I still got this," from my pants pocket, I pulled out on the cakes that Manu had wanted to try._

"_You still got it! You're way too good at the stealing thing!"_

_I smirked, "It's in my blood you know. But still. Mewet isn't going to be happy with me."_

_Manu shrugged, "She won't stay mad for long. She loves you too much."_

"_Yeah…I suppose."_

"_You two are in so much trouble!"_

_We jumped at the sound of a girl's voice._

_Akila then moved out of the shadows where she had been nearly invisible, her dark brown, nearly black hair and tanned skin making it easy for her to hide in darkness and shadows. _

"_Li! You scared Set out of me!" I exclaimed._

"_Good. Maybe then you'll quit stealing! You know Mewet hates it."_

"_I wouldn't say she hates it. She has stolen from tombs before."_

"_Shhh! Do you want the whole city to know?"_

"_No, but it's true."_

_Manu asked, "How did you find us?"_

"_Not hard to follow you two. You're pretty loud Manu. But then again, I have excellent hearing."_

_Manu grumbled that he wasn't loud. _He was.

_My little sister sighed and came to sit next to me, "Well, what'd you guys get this time?"_

_Manu and I smirked. Akila may get on to us at first, but that didn't mean she wasn't ever curious._

_I tore off a piece of the cake and handed it to her and Manu showed off his wrist cuffs._

_Akila bit into the piece of cake and smiled, "Wow…ok…you're forgiven this time!"_

_I chuckled at her and hugged her, "No telling Mewet?"_

"_No telling Mewet, if she doesn't already know that is." she agreed._

_Eventually, the we slipped out of the alleyway and found Momma. Luckily, Mewet either didn't know that anything odd had happened before or she didn't know it had been us. _I would have been in a lot of trouble. The thought still frightens me thousands of years later. Nothing is more scary than an angry mother.

_After another hour of trading, buying, and selling, we headed out of the city. Manu and I parted at the edge of the market place, exchanging waves and 'See you next time!'_

_We arrived home just as Ra sank beyond the dunes and into the underworld again. After putting away what we had bought and traded for, Masika told us to wash up and for Akila to start dinner while she went to take care of the animals. _

_Akila spoke up as she started a fire to cook over, "You owe me."_

_I sighed, "I know, I know. How do you want me to pay off my debt?"_

_The girl smiled, "I always like to hear you sing, or I used to…you haven't sang in a long time. That's how you can pay it off. Sing to me." _Odd girl, was she not?

_I stared at my sister,"You want me to sing?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But I only know one song!"_

"_That's fine, I just want to hear you sing."_

_I gawked at her. She wanted me to sing of all things. With a sigh, I thought hard to recall the words to a lullaby Mewet used to sing to Akila when she was little._

_I soon began to remember the words and began to sing the lullaby. _I still hum it every night when I'm alone or scared.

_"Hush now, my baby_

_Be still now don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, _

_I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still now don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Sleep and remember_

_This river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Sleep and remember_

_This river lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream"_

_After I sang the last word, I was blushing from embarrassment. Suddenly, Akila hugged me. _

"_Thank you, Akefia."_

_I didn't know how to respond to that. _Akila, I would have remembered a hundred songs to sing to you. I'm sorry... For anything and everything.

_After a few seconds, Akila let go and returned to the fire to finish dinner._

_Mother returned soon after and took over finishing dinner. Akila went to play with her dolls and I simply sat by and watched everything in silent contemplation. This was my life. Day to day, hour by hour, minute-by-minute, my life may be a simple one, but it was mine. I prayed nothing ever took it from me. _I'm sorry if my tears make this hard to read.

_After a dinner of boiled beef, grapes, bread and water, we went to bed on a mattress of piled sheep skins on top of hay._

_Late at night, I awoke from a dream _(more like a nightmare) _and saw outside the window the glow of fire up on the ridge. Curiously, I slipped out of bed and up the ladder that led to the roof of our home. I crouched low and looked out at the ridge. My eyes widened in fear at what I saw. Horses and soldiers were gathered on the ridge! _

_It was then that a war cry went out, the horses whinnied and the attack force came thundering down into the village. I stayed silent and frozen in fear and shock. I was helpless as the soldiers came like a tidal wave through the village, capturing my friends and neighbors. _I can't feel my legs. I can't breath. I hate writing this. I'm only buying time. Oh Ra, please don't make me write this.

_Then they reached my home. I was shaking, rooted to the spot. I knew my mother and sister must be up by now, yet I couldn't risk being seen and captured with them. _Coward, coward, COWARD!_ Perhaps I could at least save them! Then I heard the bloodcurdling yet all too familiar scream of my little sister. That was it for me. I ran back to the ladder. However, I was too late. Momma and Akila had been dragged from our home. _Too late. All my fault.

_I sank to my knees. Where would they be? Why were they taken? What had we ever done to deserve this? _I still ask that. After all this time, still.

_I had a faint memory of the day Akila was born. When I had first heard her laugh, I had mentally promised to make sure she was always happy because she deserved it. With new resolve, I slipped outside, unseen and behind the buildings. I spotted a group of soldiers dragging another family away and decided to follow them._

_I followed after the soldiers swift and silent as a shadow. I followed them through the village and then down a tunnel. What was the purpose of this? I stopped at the end of the tunnel and my eyes grew wide with shock at what he saw. _I. Can't. Breathe.

_A huge cauldron sat in the center of the enormous room. A ramp lead up and over the cauldron, my neighbors all lined up on it bound in chains. Children cried and screamed, mothers begged and pleaded for mercy for their children, but to no avail._

_I then laid eyes on my mother and sister. Both were at the very back of the line. Too frozen in my fear and anger, I could only stare in horror as one by one, each villager of Kul Elna was forced to walk off the end of the ramp into the boiling liquid in the cauldron. Each and every one screaming and crying as they went, even the men. The line eventually reached Mewet who was crying as well, though trying to stay strong for Akila. _Where were you, Ra?

_It was then that I snapped. I sprang from his hiding place like a young lion._

"_NO! LET THEM GO!" I snatched a blade away from one soldier with such force that the sharp metal swung up and sliced the man's throat._

_Silence reigned. Then laughter. _

"_Well, well, seems we've missed one," a priest, a priest of the pharaoh's court, stalked out of the shadows._

_My eyes narrowed in hate. _I had never hated until that point. Right then, I learned true hate. Hate opened my eyes to the absolute evil that night.

_Akila and Momma both stood frozen in surprise. I had escaped? And yet I threw himself right back in for them? _A thousand times over.

"_Restrain him," the priest ordered._

_The soldiers were upon me in an instant. They jerked the blade from my hands, slicing open my palms in the process and then two rather large, muscular men held me back. _

_I snarled like a rabid jackal and tried to bite the soldiers holding me, but they held me arms tightly behind my back and one grabbed my hair and jerked my head back forcing me to stop struggling._

"_I am assuming these two are special to you," the priest began, "How so?"_

_Mewet spoke up, trying to stall, trying to think of a way out now that they had a very small chance, "I'm his mother. This is his sister."_

"_I did not say you could speak, rat!" the priest roared at Momma._

"_Don't talk to her like that,you -!" I screamed. How I learned the word I spoke is a mystery even to me. However, it definitely set off the priest._

_The larger, robed man was soon right in my face, "I'll shall talk to her however I so please!" he spat, "and for your disrespect…" the man stood straight again, "Throw them in."_

_I screeched out several curses and started thrashing around, trying to shake off the men holding him,but to no avail. _

_A group of soldiers herded Mewet and Akila up the ramp, jabbing them in the back with their spears. _

_Momma was the first to go, her last words were a final prayer to the gods. _I hope it didn't hurt too much. Please never tell me. It was too horrible for words watching you.. Die.

_Then it was Akila's turn._

_The men holding me forced me to watch the next scene. _

_Akila stopped at the edge of the ramp, her head held high and her eyes defiant. _I have always admired you for your bravery.

_The priest laughed, "Think you'll escape, little rat?" _

_Akila turned her eyes to the priest, "No. I know there's no way out for me. But mark my words: you WILL regret this day. May Ammit tear you to shreds in Anubis's court!" her words rang out. The little girl cast one more look at me, silently telling me to escape this, and to get free of these tyrants. With that, she willingly... leaped from the ramp, not a sound coming from her as her body splashed into the boiling golden liquid in the cauldron._

_My eyes were wide. No…This couldn't be… Not my little sister… _Then I lost my train of thought. Everything went blank, but I was still there. My entire family... Why?

"_NO! NO! NO! NO! AKILA!" I found a strength I never knew I had. I jerked free of the men holding me and grabbed the shaft of the spear one of them held and thrust it upward, right through the man's throat. I then yanked the spear from the dead man's hands and spun around and killed the other brute. My eyes blazed with hatred that no twelve year old should ever have in their eyes. _

_I dropped the spear and instead pulled a sword from the other man's belt, not caring that my hands were still bleeding or that the dead man's still warm blood soaked my sleeves. I cut down the next three men who approached me, even decapitating one. _I was then a murderer.

_No one else would approach me in my storm of anger and hatred._

_I glared around at all the men, my eyes landed on the lead priest, but I knew I had no chance there. I fled back up the passage, the bloodied sword still in my hands. Once I was out of the tunnel and above ground again, I kept running. I ran all the way to the ridge where I found a horse. I didn't waste time. I swung up onto the animal's back and grabbed the reins. I spurred the horse on and was soon riding off, not knowing where I was headed or what I would do, only knowing I had to get away from there and that I would get my revenge. _

Am I still looking like a heartless demon now? Where were the Gods looking as everything I ever knew fell to pieces? As my world was boiled in a pot?

Yeah, I'm a psychotic sociopath for no reason.

**End of first page.**

**Icepool: Thank you so much Namara Jane Knight for writing this chapter. I take only 98% credit. **


	2. Page Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh. **

Diary of Bakura

**Page Two**

How do you describe the feeling of being alone? The feeling of watching your family die? Well, like your heart was ripped out and stamped on by knives and then rudely shoved back into your chest even though you wanted to die anyway. That is one way to describe the feeling.

_I was mostly fine on the outside, but inside, I was feeling ready to throw up. _No, I wanted to fall off the horse I was riding like a bat out of Hell and die. _The desert stormed by while I seemed to be stuck, going no where. The wind blowing through my hair was the only thing indicating we were going._

_I had no idea where I was heading. It wasn't in the direction of the market place. 'What if the same thing had happened there? What if they are after me?' _I'm not afraid to admit, I was scared, no, terrified they would come and shove me into that boiling pot.

_The horse I was riding stumbled and fell making me roll off like a sack of rice. The breath was knocked out of me and I couldn't get any more air. It neighed and trotted over to me. The horse nudged me with its nose as if to say, "Come on Akefia, get up or I'll leave you." Not wanting that, I found the strength to stand. The sword I had stolen was sticking out of the bland sand right beside where I fell. Did the universe want me dead?_

_Something wet hit my cheeks. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and thought of nothing besides the leather reign in my hand. _Oh but how I felt. Maybe I used all of my emotions then. Sadness, anger, betrayal, confusion, isolation, that was all pounding through my chest. Nothing is worse then being alone.

_Instead of mounting the horse, I simply walked by his side. He had nothing in his saddlebag besides a small canteen of water. I gripped it tight in my hand. Some part of my mind was afraid it would turn to sand and fall through my fingers. "Pyrnia-oid." I whispered to myself. _

_Suddenly concerned, I pulled myself out of my thoughts of nothing. Pain started from the tips of my hair to my burned toes. _I had forgotten shoes. Smart, right? _My tongue was severely swollen. I spat and discovered I had bit off about an inch from the side. Seeing a small bit of my tongue in a gooey mass of red sent me reeling. I took a couple of shocked steps back and rolled over before emptying what was left in my stomach. _

_The smells made me feel dizzy all over. I backtracked as much as I could before I hit my head against the horse's leg. It nuzzled my hair gently. More tears ran down my cheeks. Momma and Akila... I shook my head and mounted the stallion. We took off again._

Not much happened for a while. Now that I think about it, I really was supposed to die, wasn't I? I guess I have a knack for avoiding death. Well... Not this time. Anubis really needs to bug off. I'm not going anywhere. Oh wait, I think he is inwardly laughing at my predicament. Fuck you jacklehead. Now who's smiling?

_Two days later, we were in trouble. I had steered us in a direction to no where, my stolen horse had drank up all the water, and all I could see was sand. Flies buzzed around us, intrigued by my palms and occasional bloody cough. "Bsh op." I muttered. _Buzz off to all those who have yet to experience the language of swollen tongues. It is very painful so I don't recommend it. _Instead of following my half hearted command, they settled on my shirt and waited for me to die._

_Keep going... You are almost here, __a dark, powerful voice whispered. __Do not let them die in vain.__ I heard Akila's scream again, the defiance in her eyes, Momma praying. _You dirty bastard. _The voice's energy brushed against my mind. It made me feel defiled and lower than the scum on the bottom of shoes. Waves of self pity hit me hard. __You are orphaned, little thief. The pharaoh slaughtered your family. What are you doing running away?_

_This voice scared me plenty.I looked down to my shaking hands and let out a gasp. My palms were healed! "What are you?" I asked clearly. The voice had healed me. Why? It answered, __Someone who can get you what you want._

_The pit of my stomach fell and I screamed, "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I was terrified. With a chuckle, it left. _Not for good. Can I mention I had just lost my family when this voice started speaking to me? That is very important in this story.

_"What is happening to me?" I whispered. Hopefully it was just the dehydration talking. _If only.

_A green speck appeared beyond the sandy hill we were climbing; the horse needed my insisting pulling to keep going. After a few minutes, an oasis sat just a few meters ahead. "Come on!" I shouted. The horse was clearly unimpressed. I turned back to the spring to find it had jumped another few meters away. "We have to catch it before it gets away!" _Now anyone reading this, natural springs do not 'run away'. If they do, that is a mirage.

_I dropped the reins and stumbled after the runaway plants and water. The horse whinnied and started trotting in a different direction. After a few days with him, him leaving felt like betrayal. "Well fine! Don't expect for me to share!" I snarled. For hours I chased the wavering form, not really caring that the edges shimmered like heat waves. _Mirage.

_Finally Ra dipped beneath the sky and the image I had been chasing vanished completely. Stumped by its latest trick, I simply stared at the last spot I had seen it. The uncomfortable feeling in my throat was quickly turning from uncomfortable to extremely painful from lack of water. A bit defeated by this turn of events, I simply lost the will to stand. My knees buckled and I hit the sand hard. I lied there and tried not to think. _

_Khonsu rose over the land of Kemet. The soft white light was pleasant after having Ra's rays reflected back into my eyes all day. It took awhile for the blinded yellow to leave my vision. A few moments of quiet contemplation later, I was out like a candle._

I'm not going to into detail about my dream, who really cares? It was nothing but hopeful wishes that were never granted.

_When I woke up, sharp pains all over my body prevented me from moving. It felt as if someone had taken knives and left them around my bones. I attempted to move and feel back gasping to the ground. Gasping hurt so I tried to breathe evenly through my nose. _

_It is the pharaoh's fault. If it were not for him, I would be home right now.__ My inner voice sounded a bit... darker somehow. I was in too much pain to wonder about it. Black splotches appeared in my vision when I shakily stood on my legs. "Well," I snickered, "Perhaps I will see Momma and Akila soon." My heart contorted in an awful way. __Orphaned Bakura is going to die all alone in the desert where no one will find his body._

_"No!" I shouted. It was right though. I would die very soon without help. Wait, who in Osiris's name is Bakura? _My birth name is Akefia. Has anyone heard of the term 'brain washing'? It is sometimes a very long process.

_I pushed the questions out of my head and took a step forward. Then another. My mind seemed to float away from my head and I felt less sick to my stomach. _I must have looked like a zombie, walking around half dead.

Nothing happened for another three hours besides zombie walking, so I'll skip to something more interesting.

_An outline of a building brought my attention back to the surface. Where am I? I had never seen this village before. A slight breeze carried the smell of freshly cut fruit. If I was not so thirsty, I would have drooled at the scent. __I should be careful, they might be out to get me. Everyone is an enemy._

_Quietly I snuck into the shadows between two buildings. About an arm length in front of me I saw the most beautiful display of apples. My hand twitched and before I had a second thought, I reached for the fruit. _

_A meaty hand grabbed my thin arm and dragged me out into the sunlight. He looked at me in utter outrage. "Were you about to __**steal **__from __**me**__?" The nearly fat man demanded. No remorse lied in his black eyes. "Tell me!" He had the audacity to take my shoulders and shake me._

_My knees started quaking; never had I __**ever**__ allowed myself to be caught like this. Panic set in. "No no! Leave me alone!" The man let out a sneer._

_"Evil white haired demon. I know light hair and eyes are a bad omen." His self given Godly voice growled. Suddenly I stopped. Everything froze. Demon? He called me a demon? The man pulled out a knife. "I will teach you a lesson about stealing."_

_In slow motion the knife came at me. It made a fine arc as the knife sliced through the air. I reached up and stopped his almost assault. The hate came back. __I hate him. He tried to kill me._

_I hissed, "So you will punish me for a crime I didn't commit?" A look of fear made his eyes sparkle in an oddly satisfying way. The sick pleasure hummed happily as I took the weapon. Then I saw it; I could kill this man, even when I was so weak. That power was beautiful. "Then I should punish __**you**__ for a crime you didn't commit!" My voice seemed to be laced with shadows and dark promises._

_Sadly, the rude man fainted from my unspoken promises before I could do anything. A frown settled on my face as I tried to blink an odd feeling away. I couldn't describe it, but my thoughts felt feeble and unsafe. _

_The world beyond the fruit stand started leaking in. Hurried footsteps came for me. Light seemed to penetrate the shadow I found myself in. I took one of the nice woven baskets off display and ran back down the alley. _

_"Hey did you see that?"_

_"Was it a kid?"_

_'Just leave me alone!' I shouted mentally. A very oppertune looking ladder seemed to show up out of no where. Thanking my few lucky stars, I balanced the basket on my head and scurried up the rickety steps. My feet had just gone over the edge when the villagers caught up to me. Their footsteps slowed and they quietly mumured; I guess they were wondering where I had gone. __Hahaha, fools.__ 'I hope they don't see the ladder or I'm crocodile bait.'_

In the slightest case you were wondering, all underlined thoughts ARE NOT MINE!

_Slowly, eventually, forever and a day later, I was left in peace. The noise of a regular day started back up, though a bit more hushed. 'Rumers' of a white haired demon sounded like the main topic of the day. I didn't really care; I was too busy scarfing down fruit. _Thus the beginning of my horrendous table manners.

_Fully satisfied from my stolen meal, I stretched out on the roof I was on and patted my slightly distended belly. Drowsiness came with the feeling of being full. I looked around and thought I was safe. It seemed to be the highest point around and patches of dirt covered the white brick randomly. All in all, this roomed seemed to be perfect __camouflage__. __I'm a fugitive now, the pharaoh wants to kill me. He wants to boil me in gold._

_A cold sweat broke over me and I started shaking. Mewet. Akila. I whispered almost too quietly for my own ears to hear, "I'm all alone." Hands reached around my heart squeezed until I couldn't breathe or think. Momma is praying, __no, screaming, crying, begging.__ Akila sees me, __I sat by and did nothing as she was pushed in._ _No that can't be right. They were stronger. __But they are Dead. Gone! NEVER COMING BACK!_

_"My family is gone... __They were stolen from me.__" _

_I was never going to sing to Akila again._

_I would never try to avoid Mewet's kisses in front of Manu._

_I could never have my family back._

_"They were stolen. I can't steal them back." My voice took on a higher pitch as tears escaped my eyelids. I started breathing deeper, trying to not cry and to calm myself down. __Weak. Weak. Weak._

_"I'm all alone," I nearly moaned. I felt around and brought a balled up rag to my mouth. A horrible, not human, gasping sound went through my teeth. Something was breaking inside me and I knew it would not ever be fixed. I stuffed the foul rag into my mouth and screamed for all I was worth. And screamed. And screamed. _No one has ever heard me cry like that. The kind of pain when you realise you are all alone in this big world is indescribable. It hurts, a dull hollow ache that sticks around. You KNOW exactly what you are missing and away goes the bliss of ignorance.

I still feel alone. Even now after five millennium, more than anything, I wish I could have my mother and sister back.

**End of Page Two**

**Author's note:**

**I am sorry for slow updates. This is hard to write. The sadness makes me want to go give all my loved ones a big hug and an 'I love you'. **


	3. Page Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh.**

**I am so sorry it took my so long to update. But I tried to make up for the slowness with a very long chapter. I'm pretty sure this one exceeds the previous two chapters in length. **

**A have a very good announcement. **

**August 17, is Namara Jane Knight's birthday, and I want to dedicate this chapter to her. **

**Namara is a personal friend of mine from school and I would love if anyone is keeping up with this story to wish her a happy birthday over pm. **

**You are an amazing friend, Namara. I'm very happy you've survived this long and I love you for your humor, honesty, amazing writing, companionship, and the good times we have. **

**Good gracious, this sounds like a love confession...**

**Happy birthday Namara. I love you!**

Page Three

So all in all, I tried to steal some food, got caught, scared the jerk into unconsciousness, then cried about it.

I am the least manly villain I know.

Onward with my story!

Anubis just sighed at the picture of a sword I drew. Well I liked it...

_I awoke before Ra that morning. My eyes strained and hurt as I tried to see the blinking stars. They felt red and puffy, just as they should. The ache from crying myself to sleep was a reminder of why I was on the roof of some stranger's building. My family..._

_Weak, weak, weak. Stop crying._

_Before the tears could come, I willed them away. I ignored the agony in my heart and tried to think of my next move. Where could I go now? Everyone in Kemet hated me from the moment they saw my white hair and light eyes. Why couldn't I look like Akila? _

_Stupid. Weak._

_Each beat of my broken heart brought another insult from the voice. My inner voice had always been harsh, but it was being downright cruel to me. "Leave me alone," I whispered, making sure to stay hushed to not attract attention. _

_I'm not going anywhere. You know that, Bakura. _

_Instead of arguing, I let the dread simmer a moment. 'What,' I asked in my mind, 'Do you want?'_

_I want to help you. That is all I wish._ Liar. He used me for his own selfish purposes. He took my childish trust and twisted my pain into ugly hatred.

_Whoever this was, he was not me. He sounded dark, ancient, powerful and full of authority. Who was I to deny him? 'I don't understand.' _

_I do not expect you to. I know you are alone, weak, grieving, I want to help you. I want to make sure you thrive, not fall and fail in your despair. I can give you everything, Bakura, I can offer to you more treasures than you can imagine, I can make people respect and fear your name, I can make you a king. _

_"But... I just want my family back. I want to go home. I don't want to be a king." _

_You would not wish for me to acquire your deceased family. They would be a race of walking dead with no souls. _

_An image played behind my eyelids. I was back at home. I could actually smell Mewet's cooking and hear Akila clattering about. Eagerly I tore through our entrance. The sight before me were walking corpses made of sand. The fake Akila was helping fake Momma stir something. I made a small sound as I tried to back away, horrified. They turned and looked at me. Their eyes made me want to close my own and scream. Empty eye sockets with an unearthly golden orb of light lit up as they saw me. The bloody sand doll of my sister smiled and showed a set of jagged, rock teeth. _

They didn't have bodies. He was showing that all he could do was make a puppet of dead bodies, their souls were forever out of my reach.

That image still haunts me.

_I was so shocked by the fake images that I backed away trying not to scream. Too far, I tumbled off the building and landed with a loud __**THUMP**__. _Never ever, jump or fall off a two story building or higher if you can help it. The act usually leads to broken bones if you don't do it properly.

_My head had snapped back and about smacked against the sand. Something dry and cold caught me before I could further injure myself. "Oww..." I moaned. The thing set my head down sideways and I was surprised to only see my own shadow. It was amiss, instead of being opposite the light, it leaned against the wall with its knee bent and elbow leaning on it as if the shadow were bored. "Hey," I muttered weakly, "That's mine. Give it back." My shadow snapped its fingers and returned to its rightful place. It struck me odd that I heard its snap. _

_After a while, I slowly caught my breath. My eyes pricked and begged to release tears. I growled, "No. I will __**never**__ cry again. Nothing else can be worse than the past few days. I will not be weak, I will not let out another tear. I will never cry again." I wiped my eyes, then nose, on the back of my filthy sleeve and allowed in a forbidden feeling._

_Hate._

_This feeling I felt for the Pharaoh for __**slaughtering**__ my loved ones could only be described as hate. The true hate that I felt when the priests threw the villagers into the gold and __**murdered**__ the rest. Evil, evil hate. _

_I hate the Pharaoh and all he stands for._

_It is his fault, not mine, that I am all alone. He is the reason I'm going insane, not mine. I want something bad to happen to him; I want to be the one who does it._

_I can get you what you need._

_"What do I need?" I asked hollowly. _

_Revenge._

_He said that is if it were simple. The voice had high expectations for a child, for me. _

_Not now, but in due time, you will have what you need._

_I nodded in understanding and curled up against the scratchy side of the house I had slept on. _

_'Who are you?'_

_You can call me Master Zork._

_The hate poured into me. How __**dare**__ I have to suffer alone? I deserve what everyone else has. I was ready to go to any means necessary to get what I wanted, to steal what I needed. _

_I was willing to become a monster. _

And I did. I became exactly what I loathed and despised.

_That night, I found myself outside one of the most sacred places in all of Kemet wearing clothes I had taken in giddy excitement from a person I didn't know's window. My internal sense of guilt was heavily subdued because of the task ahead of me. I had been advised to steal from one of the tombs of a king whose name I couldn't remember. The pyramid loomed over me in a way that said, "I am a sacred place. Begone, thief." I took it as a challenge. _

_Earlier in the day, I was told I could become the best thief, I was bright enough to become the King of Thieves. It filled me with pride to be the very best at something Master Zork wanted. My sickening feeling of worthlessness had turned to dust. I suddenly had a purpose. Instead of being weak, orphan Akefia, I was Bakura, a future king. _

I don't really remember much that happened that day. It had passed by in such a blur that I am positive I was possessed. It took me years to sort out which feelings were Mine and what feelings He was forcing onto me. If you're reading this Mewet, Akila, please understand what I'm saying. I was broken after you two... died. Master- no, Zork was the first one to put me back together. I should have known better, I should have felt guilty, but I didn't regret anything until much later in my story.

Here is another reason my heart will be eaten soon.

_"This is how I prove myself," my voice was carried away on the soft breeze. Hopefully the guards I had rendered unconscious wouldn't be stirred awake by my whispered words. I held the large stone I had hit the backs of their heads with tight enough to add my own blood with theirs. It dripped silently onto the ground. I rubbed my bare foot over the droplets until they disappeared entirely. _

_Go on Tomb Robber, they will come after you when they awaken._

_All I could hear was Master Zork and the loud, fast beating of my heart. Could I steal from one of the deceased kings and not be caught? The voice thought so. Inside the tomb was more treasure than I could carry, who would miss enough to get me by for a couple of years? Feeling every deity I once believed in breathe down my neck, I stepped through the open door. _

If there is one thing I can explain to you about pyramids, it's that they are **dark**. It may have ventilation shafts, but it's nearly impossible for sunlight to shine through. So if you forget some sort of light source or it goes out, you're blind.

_Though I had never feared the dark, the unending abyss of black made me grip my small candle of light more tightly. Step, step, step. My soft footfalls echoed and bounced around the tomb. A loud screech and slam signified the door closing. The soft breeze almost blew the tiny flame away. Thankfully it didn't. Being in this coffin without a light would give me a panic attack. _

_Are you afraid of the dark, Bakura?__ He said that with a cruel sneer._

_'No, I'm afraid that I'll never see the light again." _I saw the light for a time, but in the end, I drowned in the darkness.

_Wise answer. But if there is one thing you should know, the ones who follow the path of light have a skewed sense of justice. They believe if it is beneficial to their precious Pharaoh or Kemet, they can get away with anything. When we act for our justice, we are punished._

_I allowed his words to sink in. _If there is one thing he said that I agreed with, it's his view on how the government deals out its justice. Everyone has their reasons. I admit, I should have done better, what I did was wrong, then again, at first I was only trying to survive.

_So to be 'right' and 'good', I had to do nothing about the murder of my family? To follow light, I had to starve to death? To go to the afterlife, I had to forgive and try to forget? A sick feeling entered my stomach. _

_Three doorways marked the end of the hallway. One straight ahead, south, one east, to my left, and another on the right, west. Fear tightened around my heart for a moment. How was I supposed to find the way?_

_I took a ragged breath and thought. Straight forward seemed too easy, so I decided either right or left. East or west. East signified the rising sun, Ra's rebirth each day while west signified Ra's passage into Osirus's realm. Immediately I went through the right door. This king had laid down his sword and went into the afterlife with open arms. I had no idea how I knew, but I felt I had guessed correctly. _

_The floor begun a soft slope downwards. I swallowed a rising sense of claustrophobia; this hallway was much smaller than the previous one. The air seemed heavier and dragged me down as I descended deep underground. The shadows my flame created danced in an even more menacing way. My mind screamed at me to leave, that some monster was going to come and steal me away to a land of nightmares. _Odd.. I was already there.

_Eventually I reached another choice of hallways. This time there were four choices instead of three. I became so stressed that sweat dripped from the ends of my hair. Frustrated and terrified tears filled my eyes. I closed them tightly so I wouldn't cry. Suddenly I could hear a soft hissing sound from the left hallway. The only image I could place to the sound was of a thousand snakes with their white fangs glistening in lust for my blood. A shiver ran through me. I HATED snakes. _Still do. I can't stand the slithering, scheming, evil creatures. I would send each and every one to Hell if I could.

_A thought occurred to me; weren't Pharaoh's tombs full of traps? Why had I only heard one? Could I have gone the wrong way? That would take over an hour to get back to the three doorways. Just as I was about ot whip around, another thought hit me; the designer of this pyramid did that on purpose. He wanted the thieves to waste time second guessing themselves. The traps must have been much closer to their resting places and increase as the distance from the Pharaoh does as well. _

I was clever, you must admit that much.

_I stepped into the hallway on my right. I had grown so accustomed to the soft angle that I pitched forward on the leveled ground. The candle flew from my hand and rolled backwards down the straight hallway. I chased it for a few moments and thanked anyone who was listening that the fire didn't go out. _No one here admits to it. So it was simply a fucking miracle.

_The echoes didn't continue down this hallway as much as the other. It would save me time to find out if this one was a dead end or not, so I quit thinking and walked. _

This will be about an hour or so time skip. I promise nothing happened that's worth writing down.

_I came from my inner muses to yet another door. _This guy had an unhealthy obsession with random doors. They just scream, TRAP! LOOK HERE! Idiot..

_For some reason, I stopped and stared while trying to figure out where it went. I knew for certain it wasn't the door to either tomb, so why would it be there? "Must be a trap." My voice sounded like a canon next to the dead silence. _Haha, I'm hilarious.

_I set my light source a few paces away and walked until I was an arm length away from the door. Cautiously I twisted the knob and waited. Nothing happened. I pushed it open an inch and was met with no resistance. Suddenly I started coughing and knocked into the door hard enough to send it flying into the wall. A huge rumbling sound came before a wave of rocks fell from the ceiling. _

_I barely escaped with my life. The moment I had heard the noise, I had jumped and ran. The rocks though, had been set up on my side. I was knocked over and my leg became caught between a boulder and the floor. The pain came immediately. To not scream, I covered my nose and mouth. My leg felt as if I had thought cutting it to bits and dropping a bone crushing rock on it would be a good idea. _Just for clarity, getting your leg nearly crushed from just above the knee and down is a horrible pain.

_"Owww, oww, shit, shit, shit!" I groaned. I hit my fists on the floor and took some deep breaths to clear my head. Then I covered my face again and pressed my eyes hard enough to make black dots appear in my vision. Now was certainly not the time to lose my head. _

_I could feel blood dripping down my swelling leg. "Shit." _

_Well done,__ the not so helpful voice said sarcastically, __How do you think you are going to get out of this one?_

_'I don't know!' I shouted. I said a few choice curses out loud and tried to think of any way to get the damned thing off. All I had besides the candle was a knife I had stolen. _

_"Think, think, think," I muttered. Painfully, I took out the weapon. An idea slowly formed in my hazed mind. _

_Leaning forward, I put my hand flat on the ground with the knife in my palm and inched it away as far as I could. Then I carefully pulled and brought the blade up into the rock. My idea worked and the boulder lifted a fraction of an inch and rolled towards me. I stopped the rolling with my left hand so the thing had no choice but to go up. It lifted enough for me to pull my injured leg out. Already black and dark purple bruises coated the appendage. Someone must have been looking out for me, because though it hurt enough for me to think I had stuck it in boiling water, the bones remained unbroken. _

_I said an almost silent curse at the sight of my nearly ruined leg and limped pitifully to my candle. It illuminated enough of the way to show there was a crawl space large enough for me to fit through with ease. Well I sure as hell wasn't giving up then. _

_Impossibly, I climbed over the giant stones and rested against the cool wall. _

_A bit of advice, watch out for traps._

_I didn't answer so I wouldn't piss him off. Master Zork could manipulate shadows, there was no telling what he could make them do. _

_After a few minutes of rest, I clutched the wall and stood up. Red pain made seeing impossible. My leg felt as if it were on fire. To cope, I went to that state of not thinking and walked. _

_When I didn't think, I felt as if the whole world disappeared. My mind seemed to shut off and I couldn't see, I couldn't hear, I could only feel when I needed to 'wake up.' I entered a world of no senses excepting slight awareness of my being. _

Later, I learned I had been sending my spirit to the shadow realm. I had visited the place nearly my entire life. If Mewet knew, she might have had a heart attack.

_My consciousness returned and I could tell I had been walking awhile; My foot had a thick coat of dried blood and my bloody footprints seemed to stretch for miles._

_A strange shimmer inches away from my forehead made me stop and investigate. I put my finger a hair's width away from what I thought was a string and paused. It was definitely another trap, but I had no idea what it was. _

_I do believe that is wire meant to decapitate thieves such as yourself._

_'How would that happen?' _

_Touch it. I'll save you if my hunch is wrong._

_For some unearthly reason, I trusted Master Zork and tapped the wire. A sharp pain let me know that my skin had been cut all the way through to the bone. Compared to my aching leg, it was nothing, but it still hurt. "Ouch," I whispered, more in awe than hurt. _

_So I was correct. Watch out for that, I have lost may good soldiers that way._

_I nodded, knowing he could see it and walked with my left hand held out in front of me. Only minutes later, a passageway to the left appeared. Just at the edge of my vision I could see a marble door. That seemed promising, so I went the few paces to see the warning:_

_Whoever chooses to open this door shall be forever cursed with an infant's weakness. _

_I couldn't help myself and burst out laughing. Much more careful than last time, I inched the door open and entered the room. _

_A beautiful sarcophagus lied in the middle of the room. What amazed me though, was the intricate writing covering the walls and coffin. Though most of it I couldn't read, her story was one of secrets and lies. Master Zork explained to me she had been executed long before her Pharaoh had lain down to rest because of her aduletress ways. _Actually, she was caught hugging another man and her husband decided she was 'tainted' and had her executed. What a bastard.

_Her resting place only had herself and her coffin, so I left without disturbing her. _

_There were two doors to choose from. I went through the right door without thinking. For some reason, I knew this one would take me to the Pharaoh. _

_The passageway opened tremendously. Everything seemed brighter and somehow a shade more cheery than the rest of the horrible place. It made me sick. _

_I again suddenly doubled over and started coughing. My eyes watered and lungs ached from the force of it. I felt like I had expelled lung matter from my chest by the time I could breathe again. I wiped around my mouth on my sleeve to get rid of the sticky feeling around my mouth. Everything was burning and hurting; I wanted out of this nightmare._

_I paced as fast as I could with my hurt leg. Each beat of my heart pulsed thickly and loudly in my head. _

_Kathump, kathump, kathump._

_Why are you going this way?__ Apparently my booming heart couldn't drive out Master Zork's voice._

_"I- don't- know," I gasped. My foot struck the floor and made a different noise. I backtracked and watched a huge chunk of the floor fall and crumble around sharp, shiny spikes. I stared a few moments at another death I had escaped. _

_When your life is on the line, I find that an insufficient answer._

_I bit my lip and tried to think of an answer. "I just... Need to see." I stepped along the edges carefully and continued silently. _

_With no bumps along the way, I safely arrived at the door to the Pharaoh's resting place. I briefly traced the __hieroglyphs__. _

_Master Zork read to me, __All thieves who enter will be blinded by Ra's fury. _

_I didn't believe in any curses, so I ignored the warning. _

Oh little Bakura... There are no words for how ignorant I was.

_Inside lied a room so elagent that the tiny flame was reflected in jewels and mirrors placed in statues, on the sarcophagus, and in the wall. The stone under my bare feet felt warm after the cool of the rest of the pyramid. A boat made of something the color of gold shone brighter than any fire I had ever seen. No wonder it was so much warmer. This sacred place was protected by Ra himself. And there I was, a homeless orphan, trying to steal from a long deceased king. _

_Anger and resentment rose in a sick bile to my throat. Why waste all these riches on someone dead when many of us were starving? A dark glint brought my attention to a small table next to the Pharaoh. The most beautiful knife I had ever seen lied dormant. _

_I picked up the weapon before I knew I had moved. The black stone handle had strange, eye pleasing red veins running in all directions around the slight curve of it. I put my ruined finger to the dark grey blade and easily sliced through the flesh. It was in perfect condition, it was a tragic waste to leave it._

_"I-I can take this, right?" I nearly begged. The gorgeous knife went from my middle finger to halfway up my arm, a few inches beneath my elbow. _I loved that knife. It was a true beauty.

_He chuckled, __Take anything you can carry._

_A big smile lit up my face. I pushed up my sleeve and placed it backwards on my arm before tying a loose strip of cloth around the blade so I could have the weapon at a moment's notice. __Smart. Who taught you that?__ I shrugged. _

_I took a last look around the ornate room and left. Hopefully the treasure room would have another candle; mine was dangerously low. _

_Easily I step around the edges of the pit once I get back. I was about halfway to the queen's room I guessed. _

_My throat closed up and I had to pause and cough for a long time. After I could breathe again, I noticed a good amount of blood in the crease of my elbow. How could I lose so much blood and still be alright? I shivered from the cold and ignored my pain. _

_The door took far too long to reach. I felt rather dizzy and weak. I blamed it on the blood loss. _

I cannot stress how important it is to not blame it on the blood loss.

_After what felt like years, I finally came to the right pathway. By this time my feet felt raw, adding another injury to my list. I was far too tired to complain. _I'd been in there about three and half hours by then. _I couldn't look out for any traps because I was coughing so hard. _

_My head found the final door before my eyes did. __**Thunk**__. The echoes made the soft thunk sound much worse than it truly hurt. A bright shine brought my fading attention to the rung on the stone door. It shimmered in a wet way that reminded me of a snake's eyes. I wrapped my bloody sleeve around my hand before swinging open the door slowly. _

_A carefully assembled __**mountain**__ of gold and of the sort was in a monstrous pile, a few other piles, set on tables, and hanging on the walls. Never in my days had I seen such wealth. The treasure gleamed beautifully in the candleight. Even if I made many trips, I would never be able to steal all of it on my own. _

_What are you waiting for? Go ahead and take as much as you can._

_I nodded dumbly and obedienly filled the sack I had slung on my back. A pair of wrist cuffs captured my eye. They were far more beautiful than the ones Manu had stolen. Shining lapus crystals were surrounded by spirals of nearly impossible to see black jewels. My filthy hands seemed unworthy of holding them, so I gently tucked them into a cap and placed them at the top of my pack. _

_Once it was full, I shouldered the bag and nearly toppled over. _That thing had to weigh fifty pounds or more.

_Congrutulations, you lived to see the treasure. Now all you need to do is escape without getting caught._

_That wouldn't be too hard. All I had to do was retrace my steps. I could be gone long before Ra began the next day. "I can do that," I spoke confidently. If I hadn't began trying to expel my lungs from my body, that statement might have been believable._

_Oh, I have no doubt about that,__ he chuckled, __But what I have in mind might thwart your plans. _

_"What do you mean by that?" I asked, horribly confused. _

_Maniacal laughter made my head want to split open. It was so loud my ears rang. _

_A soft clack sounded where I had placed my light. I jerked my head to the side and saw a shadow climb up the pitifully small wick and capture the light. "Wait!" I shouted. _

_The light vanished, leaving me in a dark place where Ra had never shone. _

End of Page Three


	4. Page Four

**Is anybody besides my personal friends reading? I'd love to hear from you. **

Page Four

Have you ever experienced pure darkness? I promise it is not a laughing matter to be blind in an unfamiliar place.

_My heart pounded harder and harder until my entire body was shaking with each beat. A scream welled up in my lungs, but I could only stand paralyzed by sheer terror. I had never experienced such complete darkness. _

_Do you __**want**__ the guards to capture you? The only place they will take you is the dungeons. _

_Slower than ever, I placed a hand over my mouth to stop gasping for air I didn't need and so I wouldn't scream. I took a tentative step forward and jumped back from the sound of many gold pieces falling to the ground. "I-I cann't do this-s," I whispered.. Master Zork sighed from within my head. _

_Then die. No one will ever find you._

_My mouth became dry at his words. _For a child and most adults, 'no one will ever find you' is one of the most terrifying statements ever spoken. Usually that means they are going to have a long, painful death and no god is going to help. ... Shut the fuck up, Anubis. You only help after they've died. Haha, got him there.

_I kept the hand over my mouth and walked forward cautiously. Each timid footstep sounded like a cannon. I continued forward until I bumped into the smooth stone wall. All the warmth was sucked out of me as I groped my way to the door. A soft but loud sigh left me in relief. One obstacle down. Now I just had to remember everything I had passed already. Before stepping out, I gathered all of my bravery and willpower and went down the unknown path. _

Not what you'd thought, eh? I guess next to the others I have visited, this one wasn't near as dangerous.

_I found that I had left an obvious trail of blood behind me. Thankfully it was still a bit wet. My shoes slid on the wet skids and I knew I was heading in the right direction. My mind was too hazy with fear to remember if there were any misleading doors down this hallway. I was positive they were on the way to the king's room._

_I took inventory of my injuries while I limped down the seemingly unending hallway. My coughing fit made me certain something was severely wrong. My almost flattened leg was twisting up so badly I would have rather have crawled. _

_You are in bad shape._

_"Y-yeah." The cold had made my fingers lose feeling. I couldn't feel the wall I was using to guide me. "H-how am-m I s-sup-pposed-d-d to get out-t-t?" I whispered through chattering teeth. There was no chance that I could escape on my own. _

_First of all, stop acting like a child. Children need their elders to make all the decisions for them. Children need their hand held through dark times. Children have mothers to call when they are scared. You are not a child. _

_My heart squeezed painfully tight but I didn't cry. Master Zork was right; I needed to grow up. For some reason, I felt that he cared for me. At least he cared enough to not leave. _Closest thing to a father I ever had. Isn't that wonderful? Just think of all the father of the year awards Zork could've won.

_Though I didn't know if he could see it, I nodded my head in agreement with Master Zork. It was time to grow up or die. _

_I rubbed the feeling back into my hands and held them out in front of me while I walked in the middle of the pathway. The more I concentrated, the more I could remember what I had passed. This hallway had nothing to worry about. I sped up; I was running out of time. To survive the pyramid and traps just to get arrested would be unbearably horrible. I would definitely kill myself if that happened. _

_Time flew by. I was back in the queen's room in minutes. Somehow I knew that not even that much time had past. I barked a short laugh at that impossibility and ran to the closed door. Without distracting sight, I could remember everything from the hyrogliphs I couldn't read to the number of footsteps it took to get across the room. At that point, I would have been able to remember any part of life that my mind had closed off. Instead, I ran down the passageway and took a right turn. _

_A cold water feeling down my spine made me freeze. What was there? I stretched my hand forward and was rewarded by a sharp slice to my palm. Oh right, the wire. I took out the knife I had taken from the pharaoh and cut the trap in half. A blinding spark left a large gold spot in my vision. My stomach flipped at the thought of the metal. Did it take long for them to die? I hoped not. _I've been burned plenty of times. I can't imagine a worse death than theirs. On second thought... Nevermind.

_I shook in a sudden coughing fit. What in the name of Ra was making my throat hurt so bad? I stopped again and finally identified a possibility. I was weaker and spitting out blood. I either had internal bleeding or had been poisoned_. After all these years, I found out that the damned door handle was made of lead and the entire wall of the treasure room had lead paint. Apperantly lead poisoning causes insomnia, delirium, tremors, hallucinations, and convulsions. I don't know how to spell half of those words. Isis is like a freaking dictionary.

_Did you give up again?_

_"No Netjer Zork." I had promises to keep. _

_I like that. Zork the God._

_I hurried on and let the dark being ramble. Where was the next turn? After a door perhaps. I had already passed by the hissing noises. Or were they right behind me? I turned and felt the hairs lift on the back of my neck. The shadows were swirling on the ground after me. I heard the skin of the snake's belly rub against the stone floor. Ra was angry enough to send his servants after me. _

_Not wanting to get caught, I ran faster than ever had before and slammed the next door closed behind me. The evil beasts somehow screamed at me in rage when I escaped them. _I wonder if that was a hallucination or not.

_My breath refused to return to me when I reached the exit. My lungs craved the fresh night air. Instead of leaving, I leaned my ear close to the door. There was no sound on the outside. I held my breath and felt my heart pound in my ears when I opened the door to freedom. _

_Ra marking a new day blinded me. I held my shaking hand in front of my eyes and looked around. The guards were thankfully still unconscious and no alarm had risen. I left each a large jewel in his pocket. My knee refused to bend at that point, so I dragged my leg uselessly behind me, leaving an obvious trail as I slowly went farther away. After passing a few sand dunes, I rolled down the side of one into a field of reeds. Guards seemed to materialize into my hearing range soon after. _

_A lizard sat on my cheek and whispered weird things in my ear. "Hi Bakura, flowers dance in dozens. Blood runs after punches, punches run after evil. Family will love to find." And other odd things I can't recall. Clutching the nearly empty sack, I fell asleep. _

I wonder if that lizard really said those things or if I was hallucinating.

_In the evening, I woke up starving and in terrible pain. My head wanted to pop off from all the pressure inside my skull and my leg was frighteningly numb. Besides a few flicks of blue, the entire limb was black and lumpy. I poked my knee and nearly squealed from that mistake. I definitely wasn't going anywhere for a few days. _

_I closed my eyes and let my mind wander off. Farther and farther I sank until all the pain disappeared to nothing. The ugly bruising of my leg turned into beautiful purple and black shadowy clouds. I loved this place. Sometimes a shadow would come and talk to me, or a monster would visit. Screams were always off in the distance, but nothing ever threatened me, so I felt safe. For hours, I wondered around until I felt too heavy to move. _

_Back in reality, I was hungrier than I had ever been. Luckily, I could wiggle my toes and bend my green knee. I clumsily stood up and fell back over. The smell of metal made me gag. 'How long have I been here?'_

_About seven nights. _

_'Great,' I thought sarcastically. _Practice makes perfect. _I gritted my teeth and stood up again. Bones unhealthily creaked and groaned like an old door. Ouch. One foot in front of the other. Ouch. Keep walking. Ouch. Damn. Damn. Ouch. _

_The emptiness in my stomach only made room for more knots. How could I hurt so bad? I felt weak because all I wanted to do was fall down and cry into Momma's shoulder. _

_You mean the gold she was melted into? Good luck finding which piece she's in. Or pieces._

_Only my savior could make me feel even worse. _Savior seems a bit too nice a word, but that is the truth.

_The smell of cooking meat brought my thoughts back to what was happening around me. The crack and sizzles of the food sounded more heavenly than any instrument I ever heard. Were I not so dehydrated, I would have had a puddle of drool at my feet. _

_I crept along a wall and followed the smell. I was terrified someone would recognise me, but I was too weak to leave. In just a few days without eating, my shirt was falling off my shoulders and the skin around my collarbone looked painfully tight. I was so hungry. _

_When I turned a corner, I found the source of the unearthly good aroma and sounds. There was a mountain of meat the amount of a cow a couple of paces in front of me. A round man stood beside a skinny butcher and watched what I supposed was his next meal cook on the rock. _I'll have to hit you, Ryou, if you ask why wasn't he using a stove. I doubt you would, but you might have started drinking or doing something ridiculously stupid after I left. I'll beat Joey to a pulp if that happens to be true.

_I nearly passed out from being so close to so much food. The butcher scooped up the unhealthy amount of cow heap by heap. _Must have been one humongous cow. Or several... _Once packaged, the fat man dropped a sizable bag of coins into an outstretched hand and took his month's worth of meals. I bit my lip and made a split second decision. _

_Out of sheer desperation, I dropped my stolen treasure and limped over to the stranger. "Sir, please could-" He turned around and swung his giant hand across my cheek. The force of the hit made me spin and fall over. _

_"Fuck off, brat." I lied on the ground in shock. Couldn't he have just said no? I clutched my head and stood up, angry. _

_"Ni-i-ice," I wheezed. "Slapping kids around, what else do you do in your spare time?" By the way he recoiled, I had clearly hit a nerve. It was nice to hurt people like they hurt me. Seeing my knife in his shoulder socket was a pleasant surprise. He pulled the weapon out of his huge arm in a daze. Had a kid really just stabbed him? One not even half his size? _Of course.

_I yanked knife from his grip and ran as fast as I could to my treasure. There was shouting again, and I doubting climbing onto a roof would do much good this time. I dug a hole after the black stars blocked out my vision from running and quickly buried my belongings. _I rightfully stole them, so of course it all belonged to me. _I would've rather died than have them taken away from me. The footsteps and shouts and clanking of swords grew closer. Damn. I panicked. _

_I rolled down the sandy hill to save time and crawled on the muddy riverbed. What would happen if I was caught? My skin became uncomfortably warm at the thought of boiling gold. After pulling myself through the reeds I had slept in, I reached the Nile and fell in without a second thought. _

_The frigid water sucked every last hint of air from me. How could anything be so cold? I flailed my arms and legs in hysteria trying to swim, but I still had no idea how. The river scraped me across the rocky bottom with no concern for my dilemma. My lungs started burning only after a short moment of that abuse. I curled into a ball to attempt to protect myself, but it helped none. _

_Someone caught a hold of the back of my shirt and pulled me to the surface. I was too numb to truly care. Nothing hurt, all I could feel was the shadows taking me away. Maybe I could see Mewet and Akila. That would be nice. Even better than stabbing that awful guy. _

_A sharp pounding in my chest reminded me that I was far away from dying. I weakly tried to shove away the pain, but my hands were knocked away. I opened my eyes and say to my dismay a guard. He kicked my ribs again and I coughed a bucket full of water through my mouth and nose. The strong bile afterwards made my eyes water. The guard swung his powerful leg back again. "Shtop." I sputtered. Without mercy, he rolled me on my stomach and tied my arms roughly behind my back. _

_He pulled me to my feet, and I fell right back down. Breathing would have been an accomplishment at that point thanks to his hippo foot. "In the name of the pharaoh, you are being held for your crime." _

_"He started it. Ask-breathe-anyone." Jerkhead guard just dragged me to his group of five. _So much for justice._ Why didn't he let me drown, save us all this trouble? _

_When I saw the other men, I vividly remembered being held and helpless as my sister was murdered. That rage and desperation rose up along with the memory and I panicked again. I screamed and fought like the cornered animal I was. The bigger, stronger men were unprepared for my demon fit. I bit Jerkhead's wrist until my teeth scraped bone and snarled at the others with his blood dripping down my mouth. One punched me in the temple and my world spun. Somehow I landed a kick to his shin before another adult tackled me. I thrashed and kicked up clouds of sand. Finally I rendered him unconscious by knocking my skull into his. __**Thwack.**_

_I pushed myself out from under him and shoved myself backwards. Two of them hooked their arms through my bound ones and the last unharmed guard stuck a strip of leather between my teeth. I writhed and screamed murder to no avail. I twisted my head and darted my eyes around, but Akila wasn't anywhere. Where was I? _

_"Ela!" No answer. "ELA!" Nonono, Akila's dead. Momma's dead. I'm scared. When did I become so alone? _

_Jerkhead tied my ankles together and put me on his horse. He clambered on behind me and we sped off to my demise. _

By Ra I was an idiot child.

**End of Page Four**

**I could make up excuses for not writing, but I find that unaccecptable. I am really sorry for the long wait. **


	5. Page Five

**More reviews? Christmas came early! Thanks to all of you who review, you have no idea how much each inspires me.**

**In response to one review, "I'm so glad you think this is realistic! But there will be upcoming romance. He IS human after all."**

**One more thing, I'm not positive on how prisons were back then, so if interpret Bakura's experience incorrectly, I am very sorry. I AM certain that there were prisons though; they were very rare, but still existed back then. **

Page Five

Did I explain why I'm writing this? It's actually a funny story. When my heart was about to be ripped out of my chest (Isis doubts I have one), I had to think of a way out of that. Sadly I couldn't, but I did get permission from this unnamed goddess to write down my life to you guys, Momma, Akila, Ryou, hell, anyone who needs to know. I must admit, I'm kind of wishing I had been a better person. Ammut keeps licking my ankles like I'm a steak or something. Reeeally unnerving. I'd kick it, but then I might lose my toes. I think I'll just sit indian style until I'm done writing. Now _she_, mind you, is growling.

_I ran out of energy by the time I was underground in a place I had only heard of. The nightmarish place was room after room of men behind grey metal bars, It reeked as if no one or thing had been washed in the last century. Hairy, black arms reached and grabbed at Jerkface who I made carry me. _Must have been feeling lazy after having the shit beat out of me.

_Jerkface tossed me into a very small block that was surprisingly empty. The bars allowed me to see that I was near the end of the hallway full of evil people. On closer inspection, the chains hanging on the solid dirt wall had streaks of dark brown powder. 'Please be blood... or rust.' _

_I twitched into the corner where the men couldn't grab me. "Hey pretty boy, let me see if your hair is real." My biggest fear at that point was that one of them would seize me by my hair and eat what was left of me. They looked nearly as hungry as me. _That isn't as air headed as it sounds, some of those men had scars that looked suspiciously like human bite marks.

_A couple of hours later, three guards jerked me awake and chained me to the wall. The world was spinning too much for me to protest. Once I was secure, an official walked in. He was shorter than me and had a weird hairstyle. Also, he was old. He must have been forty something. _Well we all know who he is. _His voice droned as he read from a fancy looking grey page. _Back then, he really reminded me of your teacher, Ryou. The old bald one who let you borrow his antique weird pen. You might not remember him... Smithers or something like that...

_The words that I did understand were, 'Two years in arrest.' "What?!" I yelled. The man almost fell over himself in surprise at my outburst. After he collected his scattered papers, he looked at me in kindness. _

_"Young man, you committed a serious offence. Usually your type of behavior ends in a public stoning. You are very lucky someone spoke on your behalf." I immediately wanted to rip his caring head off. _

_"I didn't do! I defended.. I was.. He." All the words jumbled on the way from my head to my mouth. The priest said something else I couldn't hear over the loud roar and left with a giant __**clang**__. I rattled the chains in wordless agony while the others laughed at my luck. _

Hmm. I was locked in that wretched place for two years. Nothing extremely terrible happened besides a constant shortage on food and a few gruesome suicides. I did about kill some guy who called me a girl. I bit his throat until he bled. For once, the guards were actually there. ... I hope Ammut fucking slaughtered those monsters. Anubis just nodded. Good...

_For the first time in forever, I could finally feel Ra's light. I was released when I was fifteen harvests old. _Not years. I was born in fall. To amuse Isis, Under the blue moon when the demons could visit Khemet. I actually have no clue about the moon, but it would be sometime in September. Harvest moon that's blue? What the hell makes the moon turn blue?

_I knew it was an impossibility, but I walked silently to the street I had tried to beg from. Once there and after waving to the butcher, I retraced my younger self's steps. Not much had changed from what I could tell. The village ended where it had last time I visited and nothing new had appeared. The nile still glimmered as it had when I fell in so long ago. _

_Almost halfway to the water, I knelt down and dug forty paces from the town's end. The warm sand felt so wonderful under my dirty fingertips. Had it always been so colorful? The rich yellow seemed to make my brown hair nearly black. It was unreal how the familiar gritty sand could be around me once more instead of grey metal and rock. _

_By some miracle, my fingers brushed aged cloth. My treasure still belonged to me. The jewels and gold sparkled like the stars I couldn't wait to see. I closed the opening flap and put the straps back over my shoulders. My knife was safely secured in my sleeve. After having spent two years doing absolutely nothing but thinking, I had decided back nearly a year ago what my new plan would be. But first, I had to go home._

_Are you sure you are ready?_

_I didn't answer him. How could I without lying? I wasn't sure if I bear the pain, but I knew I had to make sure it hadn't been a nightmare. _At that point I'm not sure if I was hopeful or simply stupid.

_He faded away, leaving me alone. Like always. _I suppose I should have been grateful; after all, I was a complete monster when He was around. _Master Zork hadn't spoken to me during my imprisonment. Maybe I deserved more punishment for being caught. _More likely he was laughing his ass off at my torture.

_As I traveled home, I was surprised by the lack of development. Had it truly been only two years instead of a millennium? _Ha! _The minutes when I sat by doing nothing seemed to take years, the years were more like dynasties. _

_Ra's harsh light felt glorious after such a long time in the darkness. It shined through my grimy hair and warmed my face. The strands clung to my cheeks in light brown chunks. _Bathing was nonexistent in that wretched place. _A man who I didn't know had covered me in his blood after taking his broken fingernails to his throat. That whole experience made my stomach flip. _I refuse to disclose exactly what happened. Even if I see any of you again, I will keep that to myself. Not even the gods know since we were in a place meant for demons.

_The sky had turned red by the time I reached the outskirts of my village. Even after two or three years, the signs of the massacre still shone. The man who was notorious for stealing goats lied in piles of bones and cloth. His skull still had a sword impaled through the eye into his door. I stopped. Was I certain I needed to return? _

_Before I came to a decision, a cold, unearthly Thing slammed into my gut and forced me to fall backwards onto my knapsack. My ears started ringing so painfully that I thought my brain would explode. No wonder no one had come here. The chill of the something gave me goosebumps all over. An image popped into mind. "Abe! It's Ba- Akefia. I'm Akefia!" I could see him then. The something was a ball of bluish light. My eyes crossed as I watched it/him press against my forehead. _In case any of you are wondering about me almost calling myself Bakura, I told everyone that was my name. Even then I was terrified the lead priest would come and turn me into an item of witchcraft.

_It/he might as well have been a knife. The pain was unbearable as it sliced past my skin and slid into my head. "stop.." I muttered weakly, my tongue tripping over the simple word. The pressure reminded me of nearly drowning. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something white slither away. _SSSNNNAAAKE! My head hurts. Sorry for writing so fucking sloppy. My left hand is being stupid jumpy.

_"Abe, stop!" I grabbed the freezing ball and yanked it away. Trying to ignore the tiny knives of cold in my arms, I cradled the old man. He calmed down eventually. _How despicable! Comforting a dead old man! Add that to my list of wrong doings.

Aren't I just evil?

_No one wanted me here. The closer I got to the center of my home, the more spirits who were once my neighbors tried to drive me away. Someone managed to get inside my head and almost broke my nose. I held Abe in one arm and gently pinched my bleeding nose. Why was it everywhere I went, everyone wanted me dead? _

_One person dove into my chest and turned my blood to ice. I wasn't used to that kind of pain. After so much hate, I finally snapped. "Enough! __**Enough**__." Everyone backed away at the sound of my voice. I would have too. It was terrifying. _

_**"I come to avenge you worthless creatures and you try to drive me away?"**_ _All the little blue lights crowded around me at a distance. If they wanted me dead, this was their chance._

_"What I meant was, why are you attacking me, when the enemy is over there?" I gestured to the palace. Nearly all of them made a hissing sound that sent a cold shiver down my back. "I didn't do this to any of you. THEY did. The pharaoh and his followers." _

_I got the image that I was being heard. My village's hate was no longer directed towards me, but at the true enemy. _

_"They're powerful, but so are we. __**Your passionate hatred burns past your deaths. We have all been driven apart. To get what we desire, we all need to settle our differences and work as one. The orphan Akefia alone is weak. The spirits of Kul Elna are divided. Once the dead and the living unite, there will be nothing to get in our way.**__" The temperature dropped drastically. All the dead ghosts zipped and flew around in celebration of their future vengeance. I hoped I wouldn't let them down. _

Get out of jail, go back to massacred village, gain trust of dead friends and family. What a day. By the way, I've never been good at giving speeches.

_Ra left the sky and Khonsu rose with the stars. I must have wasted nearly an hour by simply staring at the celestial beauty of the night. I had missed the feeling of the day's warmth, but I had missed the stars so much more. I was curled into a ball from the freezing air, yet I continued to stare. _Just another form of stalling.

_Eventually the spirits faded away to another level of the duat. _Duat=shadow realm. ... or hell. _Once I was alone, I realized just how tired I was. It took a lot of courage I didn't have to brush myself off and walk to my home. Thankfully the house stood undamaged besides the door. The carefully woven reeds had once stood against sandstorms and thieves; it covered the floor in splinters. I would have to fix that. _

_Besides a layer of sand, everything appeared to be the same. I silently stepped to the small gap between the wall and ceiling and pulled out a treasure box. Inside was a piece of papyrus, a small clay figure, and Akila's precious doll that I took when she was sleeping. I remembered that I had been soo jealous that Momma made it for you. _I know I shouldn't have lied about Manu taking it. I'm sorry.

_Instead of crying, I laughed. How could I be sad? That was hilarious! My sister had nearly strangled Manu for stealing her favorite toy. I would have sold my soul to bring my sister back to tell her the truth. The laughter died away and left me cold again. I collapsed onto my bed and surrounded myself in the old covers. "Happy Birthday," I mumbled to myself. _

_A scaly thing brushed against my hand, making me fly out of my skin. A small, white snake looked at me as if I were crazy. It took me a moment to recognise him. "You're that snake no one else could see..." He nodded. My lips cracked from my grin. "It's nice to see you again. What did I name you? I think it was Diabound." Diabound nodded again. I scratched the 'invisible' snake under his chin and finally fell asleep in peace. _

Again, I'm not sharing what happened when I was imprisoned. Everyone here would deny it, but I know the truth.

Diabound has always been my friend. My mother thought he was just an imaginary friend. Zork explained that my Ka wasn't powerful enough to be seen when she was alive.

I sometimes wonder what would have happened to me if my village hadn't been picked for slaughter. Maybe I would have been one of the pharaoh's Priests and protected him instead of been the one trying to kill him. Then Atem wouldn't have been locked away, Yugi wouldn't exist, hell, even Ryou wouldn't exist. Fuck. I killed a lot of people. Kisara, Karim, and Shadi too. Manu, Omarose, Atem's father, countless guards.

If all you hate me, I don't blame you.

**A.N.**

**Just in time to be considered a Christmas present. I'm sorry about all the cursing, but this is Bakura after all. I feel so bad for him. As an extra present, I'll give a slight spoiler for the next chapter. **

_I became aware of myself and immediately wished I hadn't. There was too much blood on me and the ground to be coming from such a small body. I was too horrified to move. Scarlett dripped everywhere from my victim. He let out a high pitched whine, further shocking me. How could he still be alive? His intestines spilled out the giant gash in his stomach like thousands of dead, pink worms. My knife stuck out of his throat as if that was how I'd been trying to kill him, but I chose to rip the poor thing apart with my nails instead. _

_How nice of you to join me, Bakura. Finish it off._

_Those eyes of his locked into mine. They were nearly black from the agony I was putting him through. The deep gashes on my arms showed he had put up a good fight. He wanted to live. Too fearful of my master to object, I reached for my knife. _

_No. Rip out his heart. _

_I gritted my teeth and made myself stare back into those black eyes that were pouring tears of betrayal. I owed him that respect. _

_My hand slid through the warm, gooey mass that was left of his insides and ribs. I gripped the slowly thudding heart. "I'm sorry." I yanked and we both screamed._


	6. Page Six

**Well, no one killed me for the rude... Cliff hanger? Thank you, I think. I did warn you guys of gore, right? **

Page Six

_I woke up from feeling nearly suffocated. Instead of in my bed, I was in the duat. This was weird because I could usually control whenever I came and went. _

_I closed my eyes and concentrated on going back. Instead of waking up, a door appeared. "What the fuck?" I pulled the door open and about ran into a stone wall. Why was I being blocked from myself? _Don't worry Ryou, I know the feeling.

_The wall felt warm when I touched it. Ra was definitely in the sky and my body was somewhere outside. The heavy smell of blood worried me. "What are you doing?" No answer._

_Slightly panicking, I beat the stone with the sides of my fists. "ANSWER ME MASTER ZORK!" A scaly thing wrapped around my leg. Diabound calmly looked up at me as if I were acting insane. _I probably was. _"How do I leave?" He dipped his head to the side as if he was thinking. The snake then climbed up and rested his head on my hands. _

_I became aware of myself and immediately wished I hadn't. There was too much blood on me and the ground to be coming from such a small body. I was too horrified to move. Scarlett dripped everywhere from my victim. He let out a high pitched whine, further shocking me. How could he still be alive? His intestines spilled out the giant gash in his stomach like thousands of dead, pink worms. My knife stuck out of his throat as if that was how I'd been trying to kill him, but I chose to rip the poor thing apart with my nails instead. _

_How nice of you to join me, Bakura. Finish it off._

_Those eyes of his locked into mine. They were nearly black from the agony I was putting him through. The deep gashes on my arms showed he had put up a good fight. He wanted to live. Too fearful of my master to object, I reached for my knife. _

_No. Rip out his heart. _

_I gritted my teeth and made myself stare back into those black eyes that were pouring tears of betrayal. I owed him that respect. _

_My hand slid through the warm, gooey mass that was left of his insides and ribs. I gripped the slowly thudding heart. "I'm sorry." I yanked and we both screamed._ Hope you skip the next few sentences...

_The dog's red eyes rolled and closed. He was gone. I ended his life. Why couldn't it have been as easy as killing the soldiers? My eyes flickered to the destroyed pile of fur and meat. _

_Your handiwork could use some improving._

_I cradled his dead heart closer to my beating one. "What did it do to you?" My tongue glued to the roof of my mouth at his answer. _

_Nothing. It merely wondered too close. _

_"Of course." Out of sick curiosity, I licked the dark red off the top my fingers. It tasted nearly the same as human blood, salty and metallic. My stomach rolled in disgust and hunger. _

_It took me hours to pick out the raw meat from between my teeth. _

_After scrubbing myself raw, I came back home. The memories from the spirits couldn't reach me when I hid. _

_Night fell before I brought myself back out. The ghosts looked like shimmery clouds as they zipped in and out view. Neither Akila or Momma reached out to me. _That hurt worse than any of you can imagine. Why didn't you two do anything?

_I squashed my emotions down until I only felt my rage. My hands wrung around my knife wishing it was a certain Pharaoh's neck. He needed to die worse than anyone else before because of what he allowed his men to do. _

And then you all know the rest of my story. I became the greatest thief ever known in Egypt. I want to write all the rest that happened, but I'm going crazy here. The dead aren't supposed to stay in judgement for this long..

Did you know I was blind for about two years? Yup, got bit by a snake.

Manu died soon after joining me in a pyramid raid.

I fell in love once. Her name was Omarose.

Ha, can you tell I'm desperate? I don't want to die. Me, Bakura, afraid of dying.

I'm out of time. I guess I'll go without screaming and making a big fuss though. My old soul knows its time is up.

I don't have any helpful advice. Words aren't my thing.

Signed,

Akefia, Bakura. King of Thieves. Last survivor of Kul Elna.

**A.N. I know. WHAT? THAT ISN'T THE END! But that's all Bakura had to say for himself. Along with the 'diary', I found a letter. **

Dear Ryou,

There isn't much to say except for I'm sorry. I used you and your friends for my own personal gain, yada yada. I want you to know, I did care for you. All those 'friends' I turned into figurines, yeah, not friends.

I sent you the diary because I believe you were owed an explanation.

You, Ryou, are an important, caring person. Don't let evil people like myself ruin that. You are the good part of my soul that I thought I destroyed back when I was still alive. I thought you'd be fragile and stupid, but that wasn't the case.

Hopefully you can live a good, peaceful life. You deserve it.

-Bakura

**A.N. So what does all this mean? I have no idea. This last chapter seems to be the last ramblings of a mad man. Thank you to whoever stuck with the story this long. I appreciate you guys. **


End file.
